The Cast
The Main Cast The primary players that are usually found clumped together in parties on Xbox live with an adhesive yet unknown to mortal man, and the main sources for the weird crap that goes on around here. Marxam "Ringtail" Aya Marxam is the original creator of this wiki and is semi-proud of the progress that it's seen over the years that it's been active. He is usually found in the general vicinity of Drake and Anti, and occasionally in the same time and space as Bloody Rose . He can be abraisive at times and an utter jackass at others, but in the end he means well and certainly is far above shameless self promotion... Yeah... Totally... Drake Drake in more recent times has stopped being as much of a stalker and is quite beloved (at least by Marxam ) to have in company. He's prone to overreacting to things and is sometimes difficult to get along with, but for those who stick with it, he's good company enough by far. Anti(ranian) Anti is still one of the core cast members despite being without an Xbox for a period of time, as well as without a computer for another period. He is usually found in the company of Marxam or Drake in terms of the main cast. Outside of that, he can be found with a few ancillary people such as The Unimpressive , Fatone, and Runic. In the past he's been romantically entangled with Bloody Rose, but after a somewhat terse parting, they are best kept apart like hazardous materials in a chemistry lab. Generally he's effective as an anti-troll, particularly in conjunction with Marxam. In more recent times he and ShuShu have gotten together, and despite some turbulence, they seem to feel very deeply for eachother. Bloody Rose Rose is another core cast member, and is also known as the sister or female version of Marxam. Among her other adoptive siblings are ShuShu, as well as a small legion of boyfriendish people, and Terra. She is well-known to be a vampire, albeit an adorable one, and does something amazing when squeezed. She has former relationships with both Z man, as well as Anti. Decrand Dec is occasionally a whipping boy of the group, and a very hotheaded one at that. He's a short-tempered little rage panda when he's not activating his tree powers, has his own little theme song, and hates pretty much everything. He is a participant in regular screaming matches with his Xbox during matchmaking, but is priceless to have on a team, both for his technical skill as well as the humor that he brings to the occasion. He's rumored to have "Diplomatic Relations" with a few alien species, as well as being endlessly pursued by a strange man of nautical origin with an adhesive beard... He is also Rose's pet dragon. Keochy (LaLa) Keochy remains a part of the core cast despite her recent absence, as the cause of it is the ever-dreaded RRoD, incapacitating her system completely. She is most well known for her very kind and caring demeanor, and for the fact that she plays the "Experiment" in the failed Megas roleplay storyline. She is also known as LaLa in the context if the roleplay after she's been woken up as a human being. She is also the highest ranked person on the friends list of most of the cast, as she no-lifed the FUCK out of Reach for a while. (She also doesn't share her hamburgers which makes us all SADFACE!!) Kitsune Shu (Shu Shu) Shu Shu is another one of the core members of the cast, and is known as Dr.Hallsey in the context of the failed Megas roleplay storyline. Because of her demeanor in character, she has also been called Dr.Bitchley by some. She is what can only be described as an absolutely amazing artist (Drawn and digital) and very well may be a little bit psychic (and psycho). Despite her not having high skill in actually playing Halo Reach, she is a wonder to have around simply because she's sheerly awesome(sauce). She is also a member of Desciples of Gaming (DoG). Captain Katana (Phenix) Phenix is one of the more popular punching bags of the group for a variety of reasons, to name a few: Being Canadian, having a bad connection, and Canada's fake bacon. He is known as a bitch from Halo 3 for letting someone else rank him up on the ranked game playlists by 26 points, and this will always be known. He is also known to get into many misadventures witht he rest of the cast, which usually result in his (typically horrible) death. Zealot Ghost Zelot cannot spell the word "Zealot" properly in his gamertag, nor can he spell or use grammar properly on this wiki when he edits it, making it a necessity to go back over things when he makes changes to make sure they don't look horrible. He is also unaware how to format anything on the wiki articles. Despite this however he is one of the 3 major editors of this wiki, and is very welcomed and appreciated for his efforts here, as he is the starter of several of the pages. He is an extremely loud individual at times, and does not possess the ability to shut up during them. He is an avid player of Starcraft II and Halo:Reach, and can usually be found (when online) with Dark Reaver playing one or the other. Secondary Cast These are the members of the cast that aren't at the core, but are still near it. Bizzarrino Bizzy, while not being a 'core' member of the group per se, is an extremely fun and friendly girl. It is rumored that she needed new panties after Marxam gave her a new nickname (Bizzy Bug) judging by her reaction to hearing it. She plays the minor part of Rika in the failed Megas Roleplay. She, ShuShu, and are a part of the clan Desciples of Gaming (DoG) EVG EVG Has fallen out of the main cast in recent history, but he has apparently gotten significantly more tolerable than he used to be. Despite being Scarecrow-Lite, he actually does seem to possess some rudimentary sentience. He is rather fond of the BLU Scout (Team Fortress 2), and is rumored to be a giant pink fluffy bunny in the real world. He has some questionable hygine habits, and like Dec has a tendency to be a little bit aggro. He is also one of the younger members of the cast. Haloman Haloman is one of the younger individuals of the group, and is rather innocent compared to the rest, even extending to the point of not even having any dirty nicknames of any sort, stuck only with Mr.Tarantino in reference to his first name. He is usually found around the others of the main group, but sometimes only in limited quantities, as there's usually something that comes up that calls him away from the others. Z man Z man is what can be expected a bit from a redneck stereotype. He is a very stocky individual, and he is no stranger to drug use. He has anger issues at times and can be frequently seen screaming into his mic during multiplayer games, a-la Dec. He rubs the other cast members the wrong way from time to time, but he has never been ostracized from the group itself, as he has quite humorous bursts of random bullshit from time to time. He is the founder and current leader, (and only member) of the Cult of the mystic ringtail, and serves as his god's Palaman. Former Cast Members These are the cast members that, for whatever reason, are no longer with us in our journey to the center of the derp. Hellchosen While initially being part of the core cast, hellchosen was a darker skinned, very soft spoken individual, who was usually seen playing with the rest of the cast back on Halo 3. He was then hacked after a while, and it took him an extensive amount of time to reclaim his account. Unfortunately upon regaining his account his 360 broke down for a very long period of time. Since then, attempts have been made to rejoin him to the group, but to no avail. Anti gave hellchosen a 2-day trial pass for gold so he could play with all of the cast, but hellchosen wasted it. Scarecrow Scarecrow is nearly completely out of the cast as of late, as he is a wonderfully obnoxious troll, and has been defeated by the great Antiranian. He has also been banned from this wiki, as he is known to vandalize other cast members' pages. He and Marxam used to be somewhat close, but that has since broken as Marxam has broken ties with him. He is still rumored to hang around EVG, but rumor has it that that is also starting to wane. Category:Cast Category:Core Cast Category:Secondary Cast Category:Former Cast